Piano y Cerveza
by MonacoSiria
Summary: Y la verdad es que me enamore, sin saber el por que, pero lo peor de todo,  de la persona que mas lastime.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este vendria a ser mi segundo fic, si se me dio por hacer algo dramatico

Por que Piano y Cerveza, ni yo lo se, tenia planeado hacer una tabla de 15 palabras de _AustriaxInglaterra_, pero cuando me lei unos viejos dou que tenia en mi portatil, de _PrusiaxAustria_, me anime hacer esta historia primero.

Hetalia Axis Power, la gran obra maestra no me pertenece le pertenece al asombroso Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

><p><strong>Piano y Cerveza <strong>

Capitulo I: Férreo

_Férreo__ = Duro, fuerte: disciplina férrea._

Y la verdad es que me enamore, sin saber el por que, pero lo peor de todo,  
>de la persona que mas lastime.<p>

_Cinco años atras:_

_- Te odio...por que..me haces esto . que te hecho yo -_

_- Nada solo queria diversión,mi asombrosa persona se queria divertir, señorito -_

_- Eres... -_

_- Despreciable, rastrero, aborrecible... si, si lo se, me lo dicen muy seguido -_

_- Tu, te ..-_

_- Me odias, me destetas...por favor ya me canse de ese estupido juego de palabras -_

_Salio de la habitacion dejando aun confundido chico de ojos violetas._

_Ese día el cielo lloro, y la luna no salio._

- Me dices por que estamos aqui...Elizabeth -

- Bueno, Roderich, aqui es donde estudio -

- Eso ya lo se, pero que tiene que ver conmigo -

- Pues nada, solo queria mostrate -

- Si es asi vamonos, ya...ya vi tu centro de estudios -

- Claro -

Y la verdad, no le importaba donde estudiara Eli, solo queria regresar a casa y tocar su adorado piano,  
>pero como ella era su amiga de la infacia, tenia que hacerlo.<p>

El dia fue normal, despues de la visita a su centro de studios, fueron a comprar que por cierto, Roderich, no gasto nada.

- No cambias, verdad -

- si te refieres a no gastar - en tono molesto - Ni se te ocurra mencinarlo -

- Yo no dije nada -

Despues de esas peque as compras, Roderich, deja a Eli, a su casa no le gustaba salir, mucho menos en un dia soleado, era agotador, aveces preferia quedarse encerrado en su casa, pero Eli, siempre lo animaba a salir, que haria sin ella.

Aun asi el recuerdo de hace 5 años, quedo presente.

Por mas que quería olvidar no podia, fue demasiado para el, lo unico que lo podia relajar al menos, o quizas tranquilizar aunque sea un poco era su amado piano.

- Que haria sin ti -

Solo fueron las unicas palabras que se escucharon, el silencio de la melodia era trizte y solitaria.  
>El rencor y el dolor de aquella vez, se hacia presente, entre su música y eso era lo que mas odiaba.<p>

Podria decirce que aunque el lo odie, no puede odiar su amado piano el unico recuerdo de su madre, y aunque le sea deficil, lo hace.

Cuando su madre murió, el tiempo lo ayudo, pero ahora el tiempo, era demasiado lente para el, era doloroso

Vivir solo, aunque tenia Eli y aunque no quiera admitirlo, a Vash, era dicifil vivir en una casa muy grande.

- Por lo visto aun tengo tiempo para comprar algo de comida...debia aprovechar cuando fui con Eli - mientras revisaba su alacena

- Hey Gil, ven mira hay vi Enmma -

- Y que mi asomobrosa persona no esta de asombrosos animos hoy -

- Vamos, Gil - eexclamo el de cabellos castaños - Sera que ya estas con correa -

- Por que no cierras esa boca, Antonio -

- Vamos, Gil, relajate - respondió el rubio

- Dejalo Francis, debio tenr un mal dia -

-Tks... me largo -

Justo en ese momento se me ocurre venir sin paraguas, pensó gilbert

- Es cierto en esta maldita ciudad siempre hay lluvia, joder - refugiandose en una tienda - Maldición que hice yo para merecer esto, de seguro el clima me envidia por ser mas asombroso que el -

Las calles se quedaron vacias, y si habian personas sin paraguas, corrian rapido para no mojarse.

-Joder, mi asombrosa persona ya se canso, que se joda la lluvia -

Justo en ese momento se topo con la persona, que menos esperaba

- Por que no te fijas , eh imbecil -

- Usted, fue el que no se fijo - alzando el rostro para acomodarse su lentes - Tu-

Gilbert, alzo la mirada y vi el rostro de la persona que no quería ver.

- Roderich... -

El mencionado, salio corriendo del lugar _Por que tenias que aparecer, maldición _ pensó Roderich El albino que no se espero empezó a seguir al de ojos violetas -Oye Rode, espera... Maldición te estoy hablando -..

- Aléjate de mi, largate...no me sigas -

- Roderich - deteniéndose - Yo lo siento - lo grito - una y otra vez, pero fue en vano el ya se había ido.

- Cuando crei que ya lo estaba olvidando, tenias que aparecer...te odio Gilbert, maldición, por que apareciste...-

- Por que me duele el pecho... fue como aquel día... aun lo recuerdas Roderich...lo siento tanto... Joder - cogiendo sus cabellos húmedos - Roderich, regresa... perdóname -

La lluvia cubrio las lagrimas desesperadas del albino, que se lamentaba en silencio.

Aquella noche, hace 5 años...fue el peor pecado que cometió, pero lo peor fue que lastimo a la persona que mas ama.

* * *

><p>Como quedo, si lo se es Fail, pero bueno.<p>

Nos vemos y gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Silencio

Que no haya sonido, no siempre quiere decir que no haya comunicaci n.

* * *

><p><em>El silencio es el único amigo que jamas traiciona.1<em>

Porque tenia que aparecer, justo cuando lo emepza olvidar,  
>por que aun siento que deso verte, apesar del da o, que me hicistes.<br>Por que? El silencio sabe todo lo que llore, todo lo que sufri, por tu maldita culpa.

Por que no te quedastes en Alemania, tenias que venir hasta, aca Por que dices mi nombre con tanta confianza, como si nada hubiera pasado,

Sabes que te odio, por que apareciste.

_A veces, el silencio es la peor mentira.2_

Maldición, por que aparecistes, por que te largastes, Maldicon que debo hacer En el fondo queria verte saber como estas, que es de ti, si tenia a alguien a quien amar, Aunque eso lo dudo despues de lo que te hice No podras amar a nadie, y se que aun me recuerdas, Tu mirada, me lo digo.  
>Fue un error wl largarme esa vez y no decirte nada,Fue un error quedarme en silencio.<p>

Tres Largos dias y sin levantarme de la cama, - maldición - El albino que dormia, se levanto, se fue al baño, viendose al espejo - Joder Roderich...mira lo que me haces - Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió saliendo a la calle - Bueno hoy es un asombroso dia igual que yo - Metió la mano a su bolsillo sacando una nota

- Veamos Primero debo comprarle comida Gilbird, luego... luego debo buscarte - pensó el albino

El día era soleado, sin duda Viena, si que era una hermosa ciudad, sus calles, su música y ese cálida sensación de tranquilidad, sin duda la clase de ciudad que el visitaba.

- Bueno ya tengo la comida Gilbert, ahora es mejor tomar algo - Si, sin duda era un dia genial, perfecto.

- Porque estamos aquí...Vash -

- No fue mi idea venir, ya ademas Eli, dijo que querías verme así que habla, que quieres -

- Yo nada, solo quiero tomar desayuno, tranquilo..ok -

La señorita que atendía la cafetería veía como discutían asi que solo dejo el pedido y no dijo nada puerte se abrio entrando un joven albino de aspecto extraño y algo ruidoso se sentó en la mesa, Pidió su orden.

- Bueno solo me quera esperar la orden -

- Vamos Rode, que te pasa, últimamente ignoras las llamadas de Eli, habla - exclamo el rubio

- No me pasa nada..ya dejalo, quieres Vash - desviando la mirada - ademas no es anda importante -

- Entonces si te pasa algo..no lo niegues -

- Entiende de una vez que no me pasa nada- levantándose de la mesa - ademas que te importa si me pasa algo..da igual -

- Claro..y yo soy americano..idiota - reclamo el suizo mirando alrededor - Que demonios ven...- al ver que el resto regreso a lo que hacían, volvió a mirar y noto que un chico lo seguía viendo.

- Oye tu blanquito, que ves - señalandolo - tengo algo en la cara, o que -

- Vamos Vash, ya déjalo.. -

- En serio Rode, mira con que clase de gente te involucras, si ...sigues siendo el mismo - exclamo el albino, dirigiéndose a su mesa.

- Lo conoces Roderich.. - mirando al castaño

- No- expreso secamente

- Vamos, Rode sabes que si, o es que acoso no recuerdos aquella vez - maldición idota, creí que estabas solo por que mierda estas conversando tan tranquilo con otro, quien es vamos, di algo pensó el albino - O acaso, quieres que se lo cuente -

- Rode, lo conoces si, o no - exclamo Vash - en tono molesto - Escucha por que no te largas a tu mesa -

- Dejalo - levantándose de la mesa - Si lo conozco..lastimosamente. -

- Tu y yo tenemos qeu hablar, Roderich - cojiendolo del brazo

- No hay nada de que hablar, lo que paso aquella vez se quedo hay, entiendes -

- En serio, veo que lo recuerdas bien... después de todo el tiempo, lo recuerdas -

- Lastimosamente si..ahora lárgate que yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo -

- Quizás tengas razón, este no es un lugar para hablar con mi asombrosa personas -

El austriaco, salio del lugar, seguido del albino, dejando a un confundido suizo, con la cuenta de ambos.

- Ques lo que quieres, Gilbert -

-QUIEN DEMONIOS ES EL, que rápido olvidas Rode - exclamando furioso - ME LA PASE COMO IMBÉCIL, BUSCÁNDOTE DURANTE ESTOS 5 AÑOS, COMO IDOTA , PARA SABER QUE TE ACOSTABA CON ESE RUBIO -

- En primera no me acuesto con nadie, en segunda si me fui, fue por tu culpa - acomodandoce los lente - y no le veo el caso por que buscarme -

- Claro, IDIOTA, CREES QUE ME SENTÍ BIEN DESPUÉS DE LO QUE TE HICE, QUE QUE CREES QUE SOY UN DEMONIOS - suspirando - bueno ahora que te encontré no te voy a dejar ir a si de fácil -

- No me digas estas arrepentido... que novedad -

- Se que me odias y esas cosas que no son nada awesome, pero tenia mis motivos..- alzando la mirada - Me gustas Roderich -

- Y yo nací ayer - ocultando su sonrojo - Vamos por que no solo dices que quieres hacer eso y me dejas en paz -

- Yo no quiero eso, si lo quisiera podría escoger a cualquier puta y ya.. ademas desde antes desde que eramos niños ..tu me gustabas -

- No te entiendo si dices eso, por que lo hicistes -

- Simple..por que tu asombrosa persona tenia celos , ademas es mi culpa que andes moviendo el trasero como si nada -

- cuida tus palabras -

- Maldito Rode, me las va a pagar...-

- Hola, Vash ... pudiste hablar con Rode -

- No por que un imbécil, de cabellos blanco se metió y se lo llevo -

- Gilbert... el esta aqui...-

- No se su estúpido nombre, pero me trae mala espina ese idiota -

-Te creería, pero tu siempre mientes, gilbert - saliendo del lugar - estoy mejor sin ti..asiq eu ya dejalo -

- No me jodas, tarde o temprano vendrás a mi Rode... eso tenlo por seguro - mirando por la ventana - Después de todo, tu me perteneces solo a mi, por nadie mas te a tocado como yo, por que nadie es como yo y lo sabes -

- Como estas tan seguro de eso - desviando la mirada - no recuerdo haber afirmado algo asi -

- Tu mismo lo digistes Rodi... como quieras, si tengo que tomarme el tiempo que sea necesario, lo haré.. pero tu te vas a enamorar de mi..eso tenlo por seguro -

-... Claro - saliendo del lugar

- Sabes que es verdad, Roderich -

* * *

><p>Si no se fue lo que quize intntar con este cap pero bueno si lo se es Fail<p>

1.- El silencio es el único amigo que jamás traiciona : Confucio (551 AC-478 AC) Filósofo chino.

2.- A veces, el silencio es la peor mentira. : Miguel de Unamuno (1864-1936) Filósofo y escritor español.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears is Pain**

**Lagrimas de dolor…**

* * *

><p><em>Quisiera que lo que digo fuera solo una mentira, no creerle…pero mi corazón me traiciona, a pesar del daño que me ha hecho, podré confiar en el…<em>

-Ya es de día…- levantándose de la cama, cogiendo el despertador – otra vez me levante tarde...-

Aquella pequeña habitación, en silencio, los espejos reflejando el cuerpo de alguien que duda de su existencia, si realmente vivir valiera la pena. Todo se refleja en ese espejo.

_El silencio de aquel lugar, mientras uno come, te quita las ganas de vivir, por que sigo aquí, por que…maldito mi destino, sigo siendo el mismo de aquella vez_

**Flash Back **

_-Por que estas solo….señorito, además estas llorando –_

_-Que te importa… y no lloro.-_

_-Vamos dale, dile que te pasa al asombro yo-_

_-Asombroso por donde...-_

_-Que insinúas…podrido señorito-_

_-….-_

_-Ok, pierdo mi tiempo...Me largo haz lo que quieras-_

_-Espera…. No me dejes solo-_

_-Ya lo sabia, no te puedes resistir a la compañía del asombroso yo y Gilbird- entre risas- Me quedare a tu lado…siempre Rode- _

**Fin Flash Back**

-Sigo siendo el mismo- tocándose el rostro – odio la soledad-

Termino de desayunar, se sentó cerca de su adorado piano, a tocar aquella pieza que tanto amo, pero se vio interrumpido por su celular. Lo copio, leyendo el mensaje:

_Hola...Roderich, no te olvides hoy iré a tu casa_

_Para recoger las últimas composiciones,_

_Nos Vemos_

_Ludwig _

-Me había olvidado- se acerco a su piano, observándolo en silencio

–Hoy no puedo, no lo are –

Medito un momento, dirigiéndose a su sofá, recostándose en el.

_**XXXXXXX**_

-Bruder, voy a salir...así que no creo que venga a cenar hoy-

-Claro Lud- mirando sus ojos- de seguro vas a comer otra cosa..Kesese-

-Bruder…deja de decir idioteces, es por trabajo-

-Si, claro…-

-Como sea ya me voy-

**Una hora después:**

-La casa de Roderich es muy grande, no creí que lo fuera- tocando la puerta

-Quien se le ocurre venir hoy…- tocándose la cabeza- ah es verdad hoy tengo trabajo…- se acerco y la abriendo la puerta

-Buenos días Roderich-

-Buenos días Ludwig-

-Si es por el trabajo esta en la mesa- señalando- vamos entra-

-Claro-

_Típico de el, todo esta ordena, como siempre…espera pero por que hoy todo esta desordenado _–mirando el sillón- _si hasta hay una sabana, pero que demonios paso aquí,_- mirando con asombro el rostro de Roderich-

_**-**_Si esta desordena y que- dirigiéndole la mirada-

-Me sorprende, tú no eres así-

-Que….soy un ser humano, yo también tengo problemas, no crees- sentándose en el sillón

-No me refería a eso..-

-Si lo se disculpa…pero hoy no ando de humor..coge los papeles… de una vez- recostándose en el sillón

-Claro-

_A quien quieres engaña, si tienes algo..pero de que me preocupo no es mi problema…espera si el se enferma eso seria un retraso para mi…no, eso no_

-Escucha Rode..Cual es tu problema-

-Que ahora eres psicólogo-

-Maldición, solo dilo de una vez…-En tono molesto- te quiero ayudar una vez como amigo, no como tu jefe-

-Lo se pero es difícil hablar para mi, sobre eso…lo quiero olvidar..Pero- sonrojándose- no puedo…me atormenta-

Sentándose a su lado- escucha, si no me dices que pasas, te pondrás peor...y no quiero verte así…me entiendes-

-Esta bien…pero tendrías que mantenerlo en secreto...Me escuchaste- señalando su pecho- un secreto-

-Entiendo...no te preocupes...Ahora habla –

En aquel silencio, el alemán de cabellos rubios escucho la historia de aquel de ojos Violeta, Indignándose, por aquel dolor que sentía este.

Era demasiado, si hubiera pensado mejor no le hubiera preguntado, por que aquellas lagrimas le mostraban dolor y tristeza, sintiendo culpa por haber preguntado.

Se levanto sin decir nada. Se acerco a la puerta y antes de abrirla pregunto

-Quien fue el responsable de esto..-

-Gilbert Beilschmidt -.

-Entiedo- cerro la puerta

_Mi hermano...como pudo...el...Por que demonios...que debo hacer...maldición...lo mejor será no ir a casa...maldición por que lo hiciste..._

En ese momento el rubio de ojos azules, sentía ira, cólera, indignación, dolor pero sobre todo pena por el austriaco...El no se merecían que le hicieran eso, no…

_Pero a pesar de ser mi hermano…esto no se quedara así Gilbert._

-Habré hecho bien en decirle a Lud…-

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

-Bueno ya que Lud, no vendrá a almorzar hoy, iré a ese restaurante ingles, con toque de japonés…en serio que rara combinación-

El albino camino en esa dirección, algo preocupado, pues tenia un mal presentimiento…solo lo ignoro y como no quería almorzar solo llamo a uno de sus amigos.

-Hola, Gil-

- Hola Francis-

El camarero se acerco a pedirles su orden.

-Bueno que vas a pedir…-

-Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre...Menú alemán-

-Oui…yo el Frances.- observando el rostro de su compañero- te veo raro...que ocurre-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...no es que el awesome yo tenga miedo, no claro que no...Es que-

-Entiendo lo que dices… es por el…verdad- copien una servilleta- te molesta, o es por que ya lo vistes…y-

-NO, es eso…es solo que…maldición ni yo mismo se que es…-

-Claro, Gil-

-Y Antonio, donde esta-

-Esta trabajando recuerda que el es profesor de universidad-

-Si lo se pero me parece que es extraño, ya que el siempre viene aquí para ver al camarero italiano, de mal carácter-

-Quien es el que tiene mal carácter…- dejando la orden en la mesa- jodanse-

-Ves, Gil, mide tu boca..-

-Ya cállate-

**Media hora después **

-Bueno hoy pagas tu Francis, yo pago mañana- levantándose de la mesa-

Oye espera- se levanto, pero el albino ya se había ido.- que extraño estas Gil, sin duda te afecto el verlo-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Bueno solo me queda esperar a Lud, y preguntarle como le fue hy..Kesese- mientras se sienta en su sofá.

_Como pudo hacer algo así, ese idota_ – escucha el sonido de la puerta- _ya llego…_

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente llegando donde estaba el albino, viéndolo recostado en el sofá –

-Que linda conciencia tienes… bruder-

-O Lud, no sabia que ya habías llegado-

-Llegue ase media hora..bruder –

-Y como te fue con ya sabes tu trabajo- haciendo énfasis con los dedos- te divertiste –

-Si...Claro, Sabes que fui a ver a Roderich Edelstein….-

El albino se levanto en seco, al escuchar aquel nombre – espera que…dijiste-

-Que eres sordo bruder, dije Roderich Edelstein...y como dijiste, si que me divertí y mucho –

Se acerco a su hermano, cogiéndole del cuello- Dime donde demonios esta...Ahora Ludwig –

-Para que para que le hagas lo mismo que hace 5 años –

Se alejo de el, Con el rostro confundido- Espera que sabes tu de eso -

-Lo se todo...así que no te hagas el idota conmigo...Como pudiste hacerle eso..-

-No es lo que piensas, tuve una raspón para hacerlo-

-Si claro… yo me voy a creer ese cuento por favor Bruder, déjate de idioteces conmigo…en que demonios pensaste, que no me iba a enterar de eso – en tono molesto – olvida lo que te dije - lo cogio del cuello acorralándolo a la pared – NO te acerques a EL, ni te asomes, ni preguntes por EL, por que yo me OLVIDO de que eres mi hermano- soltándolo se fue del lugar.

_Como se entero de eso… y por que se preocupa tanto...Para llegar a hablar de esa manera…Será que tu estas enamorado de el, maldición, ni así me dejas vivir Rode… te necesito…_

_Si no eres Mio, no serás de nadie mas…._


End file.
